Potters e Ruivas
by Poli G
Summary: Ela era a garota mais irritante que ele já havia conhecido. Ela era, também, a garota com quem ele seria impelido a casar-se um dia. ONESHOT, TRADUÇÃO de 'Potters and Redheads', concedida por 'dress without sleeves'.


Nota : Se você reconheceu alguma coisa, provavelmente porque já leu os livros de Harry Potter e sabe que nada aqui nos pertence! Fic original de **dress without sleeves**, traduzida por mim, betada por **Luhli**.

_

* * *

Para todos que pacientemente esperam_

_Pelo próximo update de fragmentos_

_Espero que este os satisfaçam._

**Primeiro Ano**

Ela era, James Potter decidiu, _a_ garota mais irritante que ele havia tido o infortúnio de cruzar o caminho. Ela também era, ele podia dizer, a garota com quem ele seria impelido a casar-se um dia.

"Como você presume isso?" - Sirius Black - o indivíduo que sentou-se ao seu lado no trem, e também seu mais novo melhor amigo (sério, você não pode ter um senso de humor que bate tão perfeitamente com o de alguém e _não saber_ que isso é destino) - perguntou, passando uma mão no cabelo.

James encolheu os ombros indiferentemente. "Me pergunto porque _eu _vou ficar preso á ela", ele reclamou, "Mas é porque ela tem cabelo vermelho. Todos os caras da minha família se casaram com damas de cabelo vermelho. Algo sobre Potters e Ruivas, eu acho."

Sirius lhe deu um olhar de piedade. "Que sorte podre, amigo."

Ele suspirou teatralmente. "Eu nunca tive sorte com mulheres. Teve uma vez, eu estava com a minha prima Anne..."

---

**Segundo Ano**

"Potter, se você não consegue prestar atenção por mais de dois segundos em mim, como vamos terminar este projeto?"

James olhou lamentavelmente por cima da cabeça de Lily Evans para Sirius, Remus e Peter, os dois primeiros fazendo mímicas de vômito, e o último fingindo que estava se enforcando. "Não sei, Evans" - ele disse alegremente - "Não sei porque temos que terminar isso."

Ela o encarou, a boca aberta como se ele tivesse sugerido assaltar Filch e enforcar Mrs. Norris pela cauda. "Não sabe? Mas-- Mr. Binns disse que o dever é para amanhã! E as suas notas?"

Ele levantou os ombros dramaticamente. "Notas, bolotas. Você sabe que Binns nem lê essas coisas, ele apenas vê as figuras. Se fizermos isso bem colorido, ele vai pensar que nos esforçamos e _boom! _Conseguimos a nota máxima."

Evans o encarou sem expressão. "Você é absolutamente o garoto mais _preguiçoso_ que eu já tive que aguentar!"

James iluminou-se. "Quê isso, Evans, não me bajule. Está me fazendo corar!" - Seus colegas caíram em risadas apreciativas, e ele sorriu pra eles por cima da cabeça dela.

Evans apenas revirou os olhos, cruzou os braços no peito, e disse á ele com uma voz que o lembrava a de sua mãe. "Olhe aqui, Potter. _Você _pode se contentar com tirar folga e receber um prêmio injusto, mas acontece que _eu _tenho _escrúpulos_! Nós _vamos_ terminar esse projeto, nós _vamos_ entregá-lo completo, e nós _vamos_ receber nota máxima. Fui clara?"

Ele levantou as mãos em defesa, deixando-a puxar seu pé pra fora da mesa de café, e 'focalizando-o' (ou melhor, forçando seus olhos á ficarem á cerca do pergaminho) na tarefa.

Ela saiu uma hora depois, exasperada, mas realizada, e ele se juntou aos amigos novamente.

Sirius deu tapinhas simpáticos em seu ombro. "Má sorte, amigo." - ele disse tristemente - "E o que, em nome de Merlin, são escrúpulos?"

James balançou os ombros indiferente. "E eu sei? Ela sempre diz coisas assim, mas é porque ela é completamente maluca."

---

**Terceiro Ano**

Foi no segundo fim de semana em Hogsmeade que James percebeu, com um choque tão grande que quase tropeçou, que Lily Evans era bem... _bonita_, se você observá-la com a luz certa. Tinha algo a ver com o seu rosto em formato de coração sincronizar perfeitamente com seu cabelo vermelho, e o estranhamente atrativo franzir de sobrancelhas que aparecia em seu rosto toda vez que ela o olhava.

"Oi, Evans. Posso falar com você um segundo?"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, e cruzou os braços no peito. "O que você quer?"

James sorriu charmosamente para seus amigos, como se dissesse "_O que eu fiz pra merecer _isso_, eh? Sou só um carinha legal." _Todos sorriram de volta pra ele, rindo com poucos espasmos (foi neste momento que ele percebeu o poder que tinha sobre o sexo oposto; ele aprenderia a amar esse poder, e usá-lo para o bem... e para o mal.). "Estava me perguntando se talvez você gostaria de ir comigo á Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana... você sabe... como num encontro?"

Apesar das garotas atrás dela caírem em risinhos e barulhinhos como se ele _as_ tivesse convidado, Lily o olhou sem expressão. "Você ficou _louco_?" Ela ironizou. "Por que você quer sair comigo, aliás?"

Ele pensou sobre isso por um momento, e então decidiu que honestidade provavelmente era o melhor caminho a ser tomado. "Bom, você é bem bonita." - ele disse francamente - "E também, estou vagamente certo de que vamos nos casar um dia, então é melhor começarmos logo."

Ela piscou, sua boca boquiabrindo-se. "_Casados_? - Ela choramingou, parecendo quase débil - "Você está _certo disso_?"

"Claro que estou!" - ele disse orgulhosamente - "Se não estivesse, eu não diria isso, diria? Seria embaraçoso."

Ela o olhou de cara amarrada, claramente nada impressionada. "Sim, e eu posso dizer pelas _ridículas_ meias que você está usando que se preocupa com a sua dignidade." ela disse cruelmente - "Não, eu não vou sair com você, Potter, e para referências futuras, eu não vou me casar com você também!"

Ele arfou enquanto ela se afastava - ela realmente _insultou _as engraçadas meias de chuva que ele ganhara de seu Elfo doméstico? Ele as apreciava muito, e sua mãe até elogiara as cores, usando a palavra 'espalhafatosas', que ele considerou como 'espetaculares'.

"Acho que isso significa que eu não devo pedir para ela escrever minha dissertação de poções" - ele devaneiou em voz alta.

---

**Quarto Ano**

"E o que aconteceu depois?"

James sorriu para Jane, ou Jamie, ou qualquer que seja o nome que começava com J da garota que estava embaixo de seus braços, conforme os seis passavam pela multidão na rua. "Bom, não seria justo eu contar." - James disse alegremente. "Não quero levar toda a _glória_, apesar de ter sido ideia minha. Sirius, continue."

Ele gesticulou generosamente para Sirius terminar a história, e Sirius sorriu insaciavelmente para Anna, ou Amy, ou quem quer que ele estivesse abraçando (sério, James tinha problemas em seguir o ritmo de caça de Sirius) - "Bom, vejam vocês, nós sabíamos que aquele ridículo do Snape estaria sentado em seu local usual, e como ele é sempre tão mal para James - sério, garotas, no fundo, ele tem uma alma leve, só é um pouco duro por fora - " - James concordou solenemente, tentando parecer profundo e vulnerável. Jane - Jamie - quem seja, abraçou-o simpaticamente. "Decidimos dar á ele uma punição. Digo, isso é errado?"

"De jeito nenhum!" - Anna/Amy choramingou. - "Ele mereceu!"

"Certo! Então, nós esperamos ele sentar, e então o transformamos em uma rosquinha! Aquele palhaço gordo do Goyle quase o comeu, mas o nosso bom, _bom_ amigo Remus - ele é tão gentil e cuidadoso com todo mundo, garotas, é tão bobinho. Digo, sabiam que ele salvou uma ninhada de gatinhos outro dia? Foi tão _amável_. "

A linda garota embaixo dos braços de Remus sorriu admiravelmente pra ele. "Aww! Eles eram fofinhos, Remus?"

Ele levantou os ombros ligeiramente, uma expressão divertida em seu rosto, e James interrompeu. "Eles eram _tããão _lindos, você deveria ter visto, uh--"

"Rachel" - Remus suplicou.

"Claro, Rachel, isso, eu ia dizer isso."

Sirius parou de caminhar na porta de entrada da Madame Malkin e suspirou tristemente. "Bom, senhoritas, vocês ficam por aqui. Sinto que tenhamos séríssimos negócios para resolver... Não sei se vocês sabem disso, mas nosso Peter aqui está no Programa De Proteção Bruxo - não podemos dar detalhes, sinto muito..."

Peter colocou as mãos nos bolsos e pareceu sofrido. "Se vocês soubessem os horrores que eu vi, meninas..."

Eles deram tapinhas confortáveis no ombro de Peter conforme as garotas entravam no reconchegante bar. Assim que a porta se fechou, os quatro Marotos (como eles começaram a se chamar) caíram em risadas roucas. "Salvando _gatos_!" - James guinchou.

"Aposto que você, James, com sua alma sensível, gostou dessa!" - Remus reprimiu a risada.

"Naah, sua alma agora é a de um velho veterano, com todos os danos causados por sua futura esposa." - Sirius fez uma careta - "Lily Potter. Um lindo anelzinho pra ela -- talvez devêssemos perguntar para Jackie - _este_ era o nome dela! - o que ela pensa disso."

James corou, apertando o cachecol no pescoço, e batendo na cabeça de Sirius. - "Hey, cale a boca. Estou indo para Zonko's...Você sabe, no caso de Snape ser um imbecil novamente, e eu precisar purificar minha alma."

Sirius saiu correndo na sua frente, e James começou uma caçada, jogando bolas de neve na cabeça do outro.

Peter revirou os olhos enquanto ele e Remus seguiam vagarosamente os dois. "Eu provavelmente _vou _terminar no Programa de Proteção Bruxo depois de viver com esses dois" - ele disse secamente.

---

**Quinto Ano**

"Eu não vou sair com você."

"Mas Evans..."

"Eu _não_ vou sair _com_ você."

"Bom, eu não ia te pedir isso!"

Lily pausou, o encarando. "Você não ia." Ela disse redondamente.

"Não!" - ele prometeu.

"Você não ia me perguntar a mesma coisa que _sempre_ pergunta, apesar de eu sempre te dar a _mesma_ resposta, e a razão pra isso é o fato de que você é um cabeçudo insuportável que parece ter a memória de um peixe-dourado?"

"Sim!" - ele disse, alegremente. Então pausou, franzindo a testa. - "Digo, não! Digo... Deus, eu nem sei como responder isso sem insultar a mim mesmo!"

Ela o olhou sem paixão e disse sem graça - "Eu tenho prática." - Ele a ignorou, e apenas a olhou, sorrindo, forçando-a a dizer: "Ok, _tá bom_! _O que_ você quer me perguntar?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se você, Lily Evans, gostaria de... _entrar_ comigo."

A expressão dela foi de ligeiramente interessada para ligeiramente aborrecida. James estava orgulhoso, de um jeito redundante, da facilidade com que poderia forçá-la á isso. Era quase igual ao Snape - se você o atiçasse suficientemente, ele ficaria muito muito irritado, e _todos os tipos_ de coisas engraçadas aconteceriam.

"_Entrar_ comigo." - Ela repetiu devidamente.

"Sim."

"O que é, na verdade, outro jeito de me chamar pra _sair_ com você, não é?"

"De jeito nenhum!" - ele choramingou, quase que ofendido - "Eu gostaria que você _entrasse _comigo na Madame Pudifoot - na verdade, não, aquele lugar é horrível. Eu gostaria que _entrássemos _juntos no Três Vassouras, sentássemos juntos, dividíssemos uma refeição e então passássemos o resto de nossas vidas do mesmo jeitinho."

Ela o encarou sem piscar. "Você gostaria de viver no Três Vassouras?"

"Não, mas se seu coração quiser, então suponho que terei que dar um jeito."

Lily revirou os olhos, levantando a cabeça e saindo da mesa. "Um: eu não vou entrar, nem sair, nem ao redor, nem qualquer outra palavra de direção com você. Dois: Eu _não vou _me casar com você, não sei de onde você tirou esse absurdo---"

"Potters e Ruivas, Evans, você não pode lutar contra o destino---"

"E três: você poderia _gentilmente _parar de olhar, falar ou ficar perto da minha pessoa pela próxima... bem, vamos dizer, eternidade e além!" - Ela caminhou para longe, e James a observou ir com um pequeno, mas admirável sorriso.

"Ela me ama" - ele disse para Remus pelo canto da boca. "Você vai ver."

---

**Sexto Ano**

James parou em frente ao espelho, tentando desesperadamente convencer seu cabelo a ficar liso.

"_Por favor_" - ele implorou - "Você não pode cooperar pelo menos _uma vez_? Não estou pedindo um milagre ou nada, digo, entendo que você não fará isso todos os dias do ano - não iria pedir isso á você, digo, hey, não vou mentir, a maioria das garotas gostam - mas só _hoje_..."

"James" - Sirius levantou a cabeça na cama, arqueando uma sobrancelha - "você está falando com o seu cabelo _de novo_?"

"Sim" - ele respondeu descaradamente - " Digo, _nada mais_ parece funcionar."

Peter puxou as cortinas para o lado e rolou de barriga para poder olhar o amigo. "Por que você está tão preocupado, afinal? É só um encontro. Não é como se você nunca tivesse tido um."

James girou, escandalizado. "_Só um encontro!" - _ele choramingou - "Só um _encontro_? Peter, isso não é só um _encontro_, é o começo do resto da minha _vida_! É o começo do _fim _para mim, companheiro! Este é... este é o último primeiro encontro em que eu estarei! " - ele empalideceu levemente ao soar das próprias palavras, mas continuou firme em suas convicções.

"Bom, eu, particularmente, te elogio pela determinação, James." - Remus comentou de sua cama. - "Você tem tentado algo com a Lily Evans Bloco de Aço por seis anos, e eu acho que você merece isso. " - ele pausou, e então adicionou secamente - "Claro, vamos torcer para que tudo tenha valido á pena, e que você tenha algum _sucesso _esta noite..."

Ele empalideceu, se virou para o espelho, e resumiu freneticamente o trabalho em seu cabelo: "Liso! Liso! Liso!"

Sirius sorriu tolamente, e jogou um livro na direção do lobisomem, que o pegou habilmente, e começou a ler seu interior. " Uma escolha nada má." - ele comentou - "_Como Ser Um Débil Mental Completamente Incompetente Para Idiotas e Trouxas_"

James revirou os olhos.

"Melhor do que _'Como Perder o Controle e Se Transformar Em Um Grande e Alarmante Animal Todo o Mês_."

Ele balançou as mãos no ar, pedindo a atenção dos garotos. "O que vocês acham?" - ele perguntou apressadamente - "Está mais liso?"

Sirius não respondeu, apenas deitou de costas na cama com um longo suspiro.

"Está bom, James" - Remus respondeu confortantemente. Mas ao invés de acalmar-se, a expressão de James ficou horrorizada.

"Bom? _Bom_? Isto é terrível! Um desastre! Eu não quero parecer _bom_, Remus, tenho que estar espetacular! Estonteante! Maravilhoso! Ela tem que me dar uma olhada e desmaiar!"

Remus revirou os olhos. "Talvez _desmaiar _não, James, ou isso levaria seu encontro por água abaixo!"

Um pouquinho de cor fluiu de volta no rosto de James. "É, talvez... outra coisa." - ele concordou astutamente, e então respirou fundo, puxando a camisa de um jeito nervoso. "Ok. Estou indo. Me desejem sorte."

"Boa sorte, cara."

James balançou a cabeça, e então parou na porta. "Eu _vou _me casar com ela, sabe, então é melhor ir se acostumando com a ideia, Sirius." - ele disse gentilmente. Sua resposta foi outro livro, que James desviou calmamente com a varinha. Ele olhou por cima do ombro. " '_Como Ser Um Traidor Em Dez Passos'_." - ele leu apreciadamente - "Bela escolha."

---

**Sétimo Ano**

"Um livro?"

"Não."

"Um pôster?"

"Negativo."

"Um tinteiro?"

"Um _tinteiro_? Merlin, James, o que você pensa de mim?" - James sorriu embaraçosamente para sua namorada, que lhe lançava um olhar ligeiramente divertido. - "Um tinteiro. _Realmente_." - ela balançou a cabeça, colocando os livros em baixo do braço, e dizendo de maneira franca - "Não vou te contar o que é o seu presente de aniversário, portanto, pare de perguntar!"

Ele se levantou rapidamente de modo a ficar frente a frente com ela, fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado. "_Por favor_?" - ele implorou - "Oh, por favor, por favor, por favor!"

Ela apenas sorriu, e lhe deu um leve selinho nos lábios. "Não." - ela disse firmemente - "Se eu lhe contar, não será mais surpresa!"

"Eu não gosto de surpresas!" - ele respondeu instantaneamente - "Elas me deixam ansioso. Você sabe como eu sou, Lily - todo nervosinho."

"Mmm." - ela murmurou ambiguamente. - "Deve ter algo a ver com a sua auto-estima baixa, né."

Ele sorriu maroto enquanto se movia para caminhar ao lado dela, pegando na sua mão. "O que posso dizer? Sou um homem modesto."

Ela riu, apertando sua mão gentilmente enquanto ele balançava seus braços. "E foi essa modéstia que te levou a me pedir em casamento na primeira vez em que me perguntou se eu gostaria de sair com você, suponho?" - ela o desafiou, uma melodia engraçada em sua voz.

"Potters e Ruivas" - ele respondeu imediatamente - "você não pode lutar contra o destino."

Lily parou de caminhar por um segundo e o estudou. "Eu não lutaria" - ela disse, bem calmamente, antes de sorrir de novo - "Apesar de que eu gostaria de ver aonde esse 'destino' nos levará quando nos formarmos. É um mundo enorme, James, muitos peixes atrativos aí fora pra eu fritar..."

Ele fez uma cara de nojo pra ela. "Credo, Lily, se eu soubesse que você tem uma paixão esquisita por mariscos mortos, talvez eu tivesse sido um pouco menos determinado a sair com você..."

"Ah, não provoca." - Lily replicou insipidamente antes de sorrir.

"Admita" - James desafiou - "Foi minha determinação que finalmente te persuadiu a ver o que todo mundo já sabia... que eu sou um ser humano encantador e maravilhoso!"

Ela revirou os olhos para ele. "Isso ajudou" - ela concordou - "mas não foi a única razão."

"Á parte o meu visual arrojado?" - ele perguntou alegremente - "Foi, talvez, meu charme?"

"Por favor. Você tem tanto charme quanto um gnomo de jardim." - ela riu - "Não... Foi - você não vai acreditar nisso - o modo que você sempre agiu como chefão. Sabe, o jeito que você ficou nervoso quando te mandei consolar as meninas do primeiro ano; e quando aquele ignorante do Parkinson ameaçou Barnaby e você tirou pontos dele na frente de todos aqueles garotos ao invés de azará-lo... o que?"

James não olhou pra ela, mas ela pode ver suas bochechas ficando vermelhas. "Bem... é que... eu na verdade _azarei _ele depois. Não foi uma azaração muito ruim." - ele adicionou rapidamente - "Apenas um avisozinho! Um puxãozinho de orelha, totalmente inofensivo..."

Ele a olhou nervosamente e ficou aliviado ao vê-la rir. "Eu sei que você fez, seu idiota" - ela o disse amavelmente - "Eu quis dizer que você esperou pra fazer isso em particular ao invés de se mostrar pra todo mundo. E..." - então ela pausou um pouco nervosa - "Olha, eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas... o que mais me persuadiu a sair com você foi... quando você ficou do meu lado em relação á Sirius."

James desviou o olhar, e decidiu repentinamente que a parede era a coisa mais interessante que ele já havia visto. Olha só essas fendas! Como esses blocos se encaixam perfeitamente! Era digno de nota...

"James" - ela disse serenamente, ele suspirou e voltou a olhar pra ela - "Eu sei que ele não gostava de mim, e sinto muito por ter colocado tensão na relação de vocês. Eu nunca te agradeci por ter ficado do meu lado e eu... eu só... você sabe."

Ele balançou os ombros. "Olha, você é importante pra mim, ok? Sirius só estava sendo um demoniozinho inoportuno. Não era nada demais."

"Mas foi _comigo _" - ela insistiu, e então decidiu mudar de assunto - "De qualquer jeito, já que estamos tão íntimos agora, isso realmente não importa. Eu sabia que Sirius iria baixar a guarda. Eu até acho que ele gosta de mim."

"Isso porque ele não te conhece" - James satirizou, e riu enquanto ela batia levemente em sua cabeça - "Me refiro ao que eu venho dizendo todos esses anos." - Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha zombeteira pra ele. - "Sobre me casar com você. Isso vai acontecer, Lils. Digo, não estou te pedindo nem nada, mas eu só quero que você saiba para que fique ligada e faça tudo o que tiver de fazer, porque no fim, seremos eu e você. Essa é verdade, sabe, tem algo a ver com..."

"Potters e Ruivas" - ela terminou com um sorriso, e o beijou - "Eu sei."

* * *


End file.
